Graveyard
by Chrome83
Summary: Série de petits textes indépendants les uns des autres mettant en scène les personnages de KnB, sur le thème de la mort. [Rating T au cas ou, mais certains sont plus K]
1. Illusion

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**En ce 17 avril 2015, jour béni de mes 17 ans /pan/ je vous présente ce qui sera une série de courts textes sur Kuroko no Basket dont le thème commun sera : la mort ! Et oui, vous l'aurez comprit avec le titre (très subtile), ce sera quelque chose de fort joyeux ! -ou pas- Bref !**

**Comme ce sont des textes que j'écris en cours (parce que c'est tellement plus intéressant), ils seront généralement très courts, voire très très courts, mais bon ! C'est un "projet", si je puis dire, que j'ai en tête depuis un petit moment, parce que j'adore les Death-fics.**

**Ainsi, comme les écrits qui vont suivre impliqueront tous la mort d'un ou plusieurs personnages, je vais dès lors aller me cacher loin, très loin, dans un bunker sécurisé pour éviter les tentatives de meurtre.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier texte ! A vos mouchoirs ! :D**

**Disclamer une fois pour toutes : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages que je vais prendre un malsain plaisir à faire souffrir sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei (bien heureusement pour eux).**

* * *

_**Illusion**_

Ce soir-là, il appelait encore. Il appelait tous les soirs. Il n'avait pas à attendre longtemps pour que la voix ne réponde. Il n'avait jamais à attendre. Alors il parlait. Il parlait beaucoup. Il racontait les choses qui lui tenaient à coeur, il racontait sa journée, juste pour le tenir au courant. Il lui racontait les cours, l'entraînement de basket. Aujourd'hui, il lui parla de sa rencontre avec Aomine et Momoi au Maji Burger, où il s'était arrêté en rentrant. Il ricana doucement en lui racontant comment la rose avait eu l'air inquiète pour lui. Pourtant, tout allait bien ! Et il souriait. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il l'appelait. Parce qu'il était si heureux de pouvoir lui _parler_. Lorsqu'il eut tout dit, le silence revint un instant, puis il lança d'une voix presque trop enjouée :

_« Et toi, Kuroko, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »_

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans la chambre obscure juste éclairée faiblement par un lampadaire près de la fenêtre, il attendit. Il attendait d'entendre la voix de son ombre qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois. Mais les secondes défilaient sans qu'il n'entende plus de voix. Seul le silence lui répondit, ponctué d'un petit bip régulier. Ah, c'est vrai... il ne lui répondrait pas. La voix résonna dans son esprit, celle qu'il avait entendu au début de son appel. Celle qu'il entendait toujours lorsqu'il l'appelait.

_« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué. »_

Oui, le numéro n'existait plus. Tout comme la personne à laquelle il avait appartenu. Alors son sourire se figea et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, comme tous les soirs. Comme si toutes ces fois, à chacune de ces fois, il réalisait plus durement la vérité qu'il occultait tout le jour. Kuroko était mort, mais il continuait à appeler chaque soir ce numéro fantôme, nourrissant au fond de lui un espoir vain. Car il ne voulait pas accepter. Car sans ombre, la lumière ne peut exister. Alors il voulait garder l'illusion qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il pourrait encore lui parler, entendre sa voix qui lui manquait si cruellement, comme tout son être qu'il avait tendrement adoré, qu'un jour, il décrocherait pour de bon quand il l'appellerait. Demain encore il appellerait, car c'est tout ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il avait besoin de cette illusion. Cette si douce illusion.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon, j'avais prévenu que certains textes seraient excessivement courts, mais rassurez-vous, sur les trois que j'ai déjà écris, c'est le plus court !**

**Bref ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3**

**Sur ce, je dois vous laissez, je vais voir un match de basket ** A bientôt !**


	2. Goodbye my precious sons

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voici un deuxième one-shot pour Graveyard ! Je vous le publie juste avait d'aller enfiler mon cosplay d'Izaya-kun version fille pour le _Mang'Azur_ *.* Celui-ci a été écrit pendant un contrôle d'espagnol et est bien plus long que le premier qui était vraiment minuscule. x)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

**Goodbye, my precious sons**

Le flash rouge perdurait devant ses yeux alors que le sang coulait sur ses paupières, et qu'elle n'avait plus la force de l'essuyer. Alors elle laissait le liquide poisseux lui emplir la bouche de son goût métallique infecte et lui brouiller la vue, lui piquant les yeux. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir. Plus rien du tout. De toute façon il faisait noir, et les fards de sa voiture défoncée par l'impact n'éclairaient plus. Seul le timide croissant de lune dans le ciel plein d'étoiles offrait de faibles rayons du lumière jaune.

D'une façon, ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas voir. Elle n'avait pas la force de regarder, mais elle savait que si elle le pouvait, elle ne verrait que du rouge et des débris. Sans doute que cela ne l'inquiéterait que davantage. Peut-être même qu'elle paniquerait. Elle savait garder son sang-froid, mais la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant avait de quoi lui faire perdre son calme.

Elle savait qu'elle était blessée. Gravement blessée. Il y avait la douleur sourde qui lui scindait le crâne en deux, il y avait le mal qui accablait chacune de ses articulations, et il y avait ce truc qu'elle sentait dans sa hanche, bien enfoncé dans sa chair. Sans doute du verre ou un morceau de tôle qui se serait déchiré quand la voiture avait heurté l'imposant rocher au bas de la pente raide à laquelle la chaussée avait laissé sa place quand elle avait quitté la route.

Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était encore loin de l'endroit où elle se rendait ? Elle se le demandait, et elle pensa que c'était vraiment bête, après tous ces kilomètres parcourus depuis Los Angeles, de mourir maintenant. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Vraiment, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait les revoir, au moins une fois.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour d'elle, pas une voiture sur la nationale au dessus d'elle, pas un passant qui pourrait la voir et lui porter secours. Elle était vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pendant qu'il lui restait un peu de conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était assise à la place du conducteur, avachie la tête sur le volant, et elle ne trouvait pas la force de se redresser. Heureusement, le véhicule, après des dizaines de tonneaux, avait atterrie là sur ses pneus. Au moins, elle n'était pas à l'envers, et ce serait peut-être plus facile de bouger si elle parvenait à faire se mouvoir ses muscles endoloris.

Bien incapable de faire un geste, elle tourna juste les yeux pour voir son téléphone tombé du tableau de bord sur le siège passager à coté d'elle. C'était sa seule chance, elle devait s'en saisir. Elle étouffa un hurlement de souffrance lorsqu'elle essaya de tendre le bras pour l'attraper, et elle souffla un juron.

Elle devait juste réussir à l'atteindre, à n'importe quel prix. Mais elle avait tellement mal, et c'était tellement dur... La simple action de respirer lui sciait les poumons d'une douleur atroce et l'air plein de fumée provenant du moteur endommagé lui brûlait la trachée à chaque inspiration comme si elle avalait des braises, alors à ce stade, faire même un infime mouvement lui semblait impossible.

Cependant, elle le devait. Elle le devait. Elle le devait, elle devait le faire ! Elle inspira et serra les dents si forts que sa mâchoire en devenait douloureuse, afin d'étirer suffisamment le bras pour prendre le téléphone dans sa main. Elle sentit le sang s'écouler plus vite de sa blessure au flanc, et des points noirs commençaient à venir danser devant sa vision floue.

Elle ramena le portable vers elle, et une fois qu'elle eut reprit sa position initiale, la souffrance s'atténua un tout petit peu. Elle regarda l'écran fêlé qui affichait quatre heures et quart du matin. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la liste des contacts, à en sélectionner un, et à presser la touche d'appel. Elle activa le haut parleur, car elle ne se sentait pas capable de porter l'objet à son oreille.

Elle priait pour que la personne réponde malgré l'heure, et après cinq ou six sonneries, elle entendit qu'on décrochait, et une voix ensommeillée résonna dans le silence : « Alex ? » Elle soupira, un peu soulagée, et heureuse d'entendre cette voix. « Tu es déjà arrivée ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider avec ta valise ? » Le ton était un peu joyeux. Pas étonnant, aujourd'hui était un jour important.

Sourire en l'entendant coûta très cher à l'ancienne basketteuse professionnelle qui commençait à avoir vraiment sommeil, et vraiment froid. Déjà, le bout de ses doigts étaient gelés et son corps s'engourdissait. Elle avait tellement, tellement envie de dormir... Elle avait fait la route de nuit pour être là dès le matin et être présente pour son anniversaire. Mais... sans doute que finalement, elle ne pourrait pas le lui souhaiter...

Elle se sentit alors très triste et sa vue se troubla encore davantage, les larmes s'ajoutant au sang. « Alex, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu respires bizarrement... » L'intonation un peu inquiète de son élève lui paraissait tellement lointaine, et ses paupières avaient tendance à se fermer toutes seules.

_Quelle merde_, pensa l'américaine, _C'est vraiment pas le genre de cadeau que je voulais lui faire.._. Elle visualisa le ballon de basket dans son coffre, dédicacé par un grand joueur de la NBA qu'il adorait. Elle avait vraiment eu du mal à l'obtenir, et voilà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir...

« Alex ? Oh, Alex ! »

Elle aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois, ses deux adorables petits élèves qui avaient bien grandis depuis l'époque où ils lui avaient demandé de leur enseigner le basket, aux Etats-Unis, alors qu'ils étaient encore hauts comme trois pommes. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec eux, eux qui l'avaient sauvée quand elle avait dû mettre fin à sa carrière, et qu'elle pensait n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle aurait voulu les voir grandir encore, les voir devenir des hommes biens, les voir être heureux. Elle aurait aimé les taquiner encore, rire avec eux, et joueur au basket en leur compagnie. Eux qu'elle avait vu grandir et s'améliorer, eux qui deviendraient des champions, elle en était persuadée. Eux, ses plus grands bonheurs, eux qu'elle avait considérés, aimés et protégés comme ses propres enfants. Eux, ses petits trésors.

Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer, faisant s'échapper les perles salées rougies de sang sur ses joues pâlies, et leurs deux visages rayonnants apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Elle se sentait tellement faible, elle savait que c'était trop tard pour elle, et elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre le Sort qui venait l'emporter.

« Taiga... », Prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres, d'une voix sifflant, « Happy Birthday... ».

Kagami commençait à s'agiter au téléphone, mais elle n'entendait déjà plus sa voix. Elle était partie, et sur ses lèvres s'était figé son dernier sourire. Elle avait quelques regrets, oui. Elle était encore jeune et aurait voulu vivre encore tant de choses. Mais ça allait, car elle était accompagnée dans la mort par le souvenir si doux des deux garçons qu'elle avait aimé comme ses fils.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Le bouton review ne mord pas, au contraire. ~**

**A bientôt, et faites attention sur la route ! :3**


	3. My desease is the fear of losing you

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! o/

Voilà un nouveau petit One-Shot que je dédie à Statice-Law, parce que je suis une horrible sadique, et que je m'attaque aujourd'hui à un personnage qu'elle aime beaucoup. ~ Ne m'en veut pas trop, Sarah-chan :3

Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui laissent des reviews, celles qui ont ajouté Graveyard à leurs favoris, celles qui la suivent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors merci infiniment, et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ce que j'écris ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !~ ^^

**PS** : Je vous propose **_Without You_** de _Ashes Remain _comme fond musical. C'est ce que moi j'écoutais en écrivant~ :3

* * *

**My desease is the fear of losing you**

Trop blancs les murs de cette chambre, trop blancs les draps de ce lit, trop blanche sa peau. Tout était si blanc, trop blanc. Et le soleil frappait sur la tablette en inox réfléchissant les rayons qui étaient alors envoyés dans mes yeux. Il pleuvait la lumière dans cette pièce qui sentait la mort. Il y avait le bip régulier des machines qui résonnait, et la rumeur étouffée des gens qui passaient dans le couloir. Il y avait le son léger de sa respiration qui parfois se troublait d'une quinte de toux ou d'un sifflement parce qu'il avait du mal à aspirer de l'air.

Je ne me souvenais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, assis sur le fauteuil inconfortable dans un coin de la chambre, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, somnolant, me réveillant, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, la fermant, la rouvrant, m'asseyant au bord du lit, le regardant, m'aventurant jusqu'à la machine à café ou le distributeur de snacks. Encore, et encore.

C'était la même rengaine, jour après jour que je venais ici pendant des heures, le plus souvent possible, pour pouvoir être avec lui, comme je le lui avais promis. Je ne m'éloignais jamais trop longtemps de la chambre, car j'avais juré que je serais avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Son visage était beau, si beau. Et j'aimais tant le contempler pendant des heures. Il avait toujours sa beauté, malgré le mal qui l'avait ravagé. Sa peau était plus pâle, ses joues plus creuses, ses os plus saillants, sa musculature moins marquée. Ses yeux, quand il les ouvraient, n'avaient plus le même éclat, ce bel éclat pétillant et plein de vie, mais quand il voyait mon visage inquiet penché au dessus de lui, il forçait toujours un sourire et sortait parfois quelque chose de stupide pour essayer de me faire sourire aussi.

Je n'avais pas le coeur à sourire, mais pour lui, je me forçais, car je savais qu'il avait peur, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que j'en rajoute une couche. Il était inquiet pour moi comme j'étais inquiet pour lui. En fait, je me demandais même s'il n'était pas plus inquiet pour moi que pour lui-même, et alors j'avais envie de le frapper et de le traiter d'idiot.

« _J'ai peur de mourir, parce que je ne veux pas t'abandonner..._ » Il savait que je me sentirais infiniment seul quand il ne serait plus là, c'était un fait que moi-même je ne pouvais contester, et mes entrailles se tordaient à l'idée qu'il me laisse. Mais pour lui, j'en montrais le moins possible. « _Crétin, tu seras toujours avec moi, pas vrai ?_ » Peut-être que je disais ça pour me rassurer moi, ou bien pour le rassurer lui. Ou bien peut-être un peu des deux. Alors il souriait, et parfois il se permettait même un rire. Et je souriais aussi, car j'aimais l'entendre rire. « _C'est vrai, je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps..._ »

Un jour, il m'avait confié ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. C'était une nuit que j'avais passée à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait voulu que je reste. Il m'avait réveillé et il m'avait parlé, comme ça. Il avait débité tellement de mots que j'en avais été fatigué pour lui. Il m'avait dit tout ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui, toutes ses peurs et tous ses regrets.

« _... Et si seulement je n'avais pas été malade, on aurait pu... on aurait pu continuer à être heureux..._ » Il avait fondu en larmes et je l'avais pris contre moi. Et je l'avais bercé doucement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. J'avais eu le coeur serré et les yeux humides, la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes. Et je l'avais serré plus fort encore, avec la force du désespoir.

Son coeur était malade. Un problème qu'on n'avait pas détecté, et que la pratique intensive du basket avait fait empirer doucement jusqu'à ce que les conséquences finissent par s'en faire ressentir, avec son lot de complications il y a quelques années. Ce problème avait ruiné sa vie. Il avait dû abandonner tout ce qu'il aimait. Le basket, le mannequinat, et même son rêve de gosse de devenir pilote d'avion.

Le seul moyen de le sauver aurait été une greffe. Mais on nous avait bien prévenu qu'il y avait d'autres demandeurs avant lui sur la liste, que les donneurs étaient rares, et qu'il ne fallait pas nourrir trop d'espoirs. Depuis, il était persuadé d'être devenu un poids pour moi, et il avait plusieurs fois essayé de rompre, arguant que ce serait mieux, et que je serais plus heureux. Mais je lui avais toujours assuré que ça ne me dérangeais pas, et que je serais avec lui jusqu'au bout. Et je pensais chacun de mes mots.

« _Tu sais Yukio, parfois, je prie pour mourir vite. Comme ça, je te libérerai de tout... Tu n'auras plus à payer pour les frais médicaux, et tu n'auras plus mon poids sur les épaules..._ » Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais tant haï que lorsqu'il m'avait dit ces mots, et j'avais eu envie de le frapper, plus que jamais. « I_diot ! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, là ?! Je n'en ai rien à faire de devoir cumuler les jobs pour payer les factures, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes en vie !_ ». Il m'avait regardé tristement, ses yeux dorés pleins de douleur. Il ne pleurait pas, et moi non plus. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit alors m'a tétanisé. « Mais t_u sais que je mourrai bientôt de toute façon. Il n'y a aucune chance que j'ai une greffe, alors le plus vite serait le mieux pour te soulager, tu ne penses pas.. ?_ »

Ses paroles m'avaient frappées comme un coup d'enclume, et j'étais sortit sans rien de plus, sans répliquer et sans le regarder. Je m'étais soudain senti comme si tout l'air de la pièce était plein de poison et qu'il me fallait sortir à tout prix pour ne pas m'asphyxier. J'avais déambulé longtemps dans le parc en bas de la clinique, sans vraiment de destination, tournant en rond plus qu'autre chose.

C'était vrai, il avait raison. Son sort était déjà marqué au fer rouge, et personne ne pouvait le changer. Il aurait fallu un miracle... Mais pourtant, cette fatalité me paraissait si floue, si abstraite, comme s'il était encore possible de la modifier, et je m'accrochais à cet espoir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être comme au dernier recours d'un condamné.

J'avais pensé être celui qui serait fort pour deux, mais finalement il s'était révélé plus solide que moi. La résignation que j'avais vue dans son regard quand il m'avait dit ça m'avait fait peur, vraiment peur. Il semblait avoir accepté, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas m'y résigner. Et je me sentais puérile. A 25 ans, je devrais être plus mature, et me faire à ce qu'on ne pouvait pas changer. Mais c'était tellement dur...

Quand je m'étais sentit capable de remonter dans la chambre, j'avais découvert qu'il s'était endormi. Je devais aller travailler, alors j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je me suis approché pour embrasser sa joue. Il a ouvert les yeux et a papillonné des cils quelques instants en me regardant. A ce moment, il m'a semblé plus épuisé que jamais, et un désagréable sentiment m'a tordu l'estomac.

« _Désolé d'être partit comme ça... J'avais besoin d'air..._ ». Il secoua négativement la tête pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, et je me forçais à lui sourire gentiment. Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas et me penchai pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je vis que des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ », M'inquiétais-je.

«_ Si j'avais pu vivre plus longtemps, tu crois qu'on aurait pu être heureux pour toujours ensemble ?_ », Me demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de sanglots. Je souris encore et lui caressa la joue avec douceur. Je sentais qu'il avait besoin que je le touche, qu'il avait besoin de me sentir comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là pour lui, que je le rassure, et que je sois doux avec lui. « _Oui... Oui, bien sûr qu'on l'aurait pu..._ », Chuchotais-je tranquillement.

« _On aurait pu se marier... ?_ » , Demanda-t-il encore en essayant un sourire plein de rêves. Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu étonné de cette demande. Le mariage homosexuel n'était pas très bien vu au Japon, mais si c'est ce qu'il voulait, alors je pouvais lui accorder cette illusion. «_ ... Oui... On se serait mariés..._ ». Après tout, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Il m'a alors attiré contre lui pour m'embrasser. Fougueusement, passionnément, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, comme s'il voulait y mettre tout l'amour qu'il portait en lui. J'ai répondu à son baiser, sans doute un des plus délicieux qu'on ait partagé. J'ai vu ses yeux fermés et son visage souriant, et les gouttes salées perdues dans ses longs cils dévalèrent ses joues pâles. Je les ai essuyées gentiment. Il avait l'air apaisé. « _Je suis soulagé..._ », A-t-il murmuré du bout des lèvres. J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

« _Je dois y aller. Je reviendrai dès que mon service sera terminé._ ». Il a marmonné un vague « _Hm._ », et a semblé se rendormir. J'ai alors déposé un dernier baiser sur son front fiévreux. « _Je t'aime Ryōta._ », et je suis parti.

Dès que ce désagréable sentiment m'avait pris au tripes quand j'étais remonté dans la chambre, j'avais eu la certitude que ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais. Je crois qu'il l'avait comprit aussi, mais ni lui ni moi n'avons rien dit. Pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre, ou par pur déni, je ne sais pas vraiment. Toujours est-il que je suis revenu, quelques heures plus tard, après le boulot, et que la chambre était vide.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé_ », M'a dit le médecin, « _Kise-san nous a quittés il y a environ une heure. Un peu avant de mourir, il a transmit un message pour vous à Kiyoko-san, son infirmière. Je vais aller la chercher, ne bougez pas._ »

De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pleurais pas, et sur le moment, je ne me sentais même pas triste. Juste... vide. Vide de tout, même du moindre sentiment et de la plus infime émotion. Mon regard était perdu sur le lit inoccupé dont les draps avaient déjà été changés, et qui était maintenant prêt à accueillir quelqu'un d'autre. C'était tellement cruel...

« _Kasamatsu-san ?_ », C'était l'infirmière, Kiyoko. Elle était grande, assez jolie. Les cheveux noués en chignon sage à l'arrière de son crâne, et les yeux empreints de tristesse et de compassion. Elle m'invita à la suivre dans la chambre qui avait été celle de Ryōta , et elle ferma la porte. Le visage toujours inexpressif, je m'assis sur le fauteuil inconfortable dans lequel j'avais passé tant d'heures à attendre, la peur au ventre et l'inquiétude au coeur.

« _Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances. Kise-san était vraiment quelqu'un de bien._ ».

Je hochai la tête sans répondre, sans la regarder.

« _Après que vous soyez parti tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de prendre un message pour vous. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous aime, et qu'il veut que vous continuiez à vivre, que vous parveniez à être heureux sans lui. Mais il vous demande de ne jamais l'oublier, comme il ne vous oubliera jamais. Il vous demande aussi de dire à ses anciens coéquipiers de la "Génération des Miracles", qu'il ne les oubliera jamais eux non plus, et qu'il a été vraiment heureux pendant le temps qu'il a passé avec eux. Tout comme il a été heureux du temps qu'il a passé avec vous._ » Elle marqua une pause parce que sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Au bout de ce silence où je la voyais du coin des yeux regarder ses pieds, elle releva la tête et ajouta avec professionnalisme : « _C'est tout. Vous pourrez récupérer ses affaires dès demain. Désolée..._ »

Elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul, et alors des larmes commencèrent à recouvrir ma vue. Tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire résonnait dans mon esprit, comme une comptine qui vous reste dans la tête et qui vous obsède. J'avais le coeur broyé dans un étau, et je me sentais terriblement coupable.

« _Dis, Yukio... Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'au bout.. ?_ »

« _Bien sûr. Je t'en fais la promesse._ » J'avais promis d'être là jusqu'à la fin, mais finalement, je n'avais pas été présent pour lui quand il avait quitté ce monde. Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ? Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ? J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir être à ses cotés, le consoler, le rassurer, sécher ses larmes, et être fort pour lui.

Ce monde était vraiment cruel... A cet instant, je voulais mourir, et ma peur revenait au centuple. Ma peur de me retrouver seul, sans lui. Sans son sourire, sans sa voix, sans son corps, sans sa lumière. J'étouffais un sanglot et plaquai une main devant ma bouche en me pliant en deux. J'avais mal, affreusement mal. Mon ventre se tordait, mes muscles se contractaient et les violents spasmes des sanglots n'arrangeaient rien à mon mal. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert, et les larmes coulaient en abondance sur mes joues.

« _Ryōta ..._ ». Quel misérable couinement... Un appel au secours. Je me sens dépérir sans toi, Ryōta. Mon idiot de Kohai, mon crétin de petit ami. Le stupide amour de ma vie. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! Je voulais te dire encore tant de choses, partager avec toi tant de choses... Bien sûr que je ne t'oublierai jamais, comment est-ce que je pourrais faire une telle chose, hein ?

Dis, Ryōta , comme c'est, le paradis ? J'espère que tu y es heureux maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te rejoindre. Et on se mariera. Et on sera heureux. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous voulez me tuer, prenez un ticket et faites la queue ! ~ :p

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte, parce que le sujet me tient à coeur. Je sais que ce n'est que mon avis personnel, mais je pense que plus de gens devraient accepter d'être donneurs d'organes. De toute façon une fois qu'on est mort, on en fait plus rien de notre corps ! Alors si ça peut aider une personne à vivre plus longtemps, je pense que ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Enfin après, c'est subjectif et je force personne hein ! ^^ (_message subliminal : donnez vos organes, sauvez des vies, donnez vos organes, sauvez des vies ! /pan/_) (on dirait un peu une pub nulle ._.)

J'ai quand même beaucoup hésité pour la fin, entre ce que j'ai gardé (Kise qui fait passer un message à Yukio pour lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il a été heureux avec lui) ou être vraiment cruelle et enlever ça, mais bon, j'ai fini par décider de le laisser, parce que quand même ! (vous voyez que je suis pas SI méchante que ça 8D)

Bref ! Je suis assez contente de celui-là, alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :3

A bientôt ~


	4. Not a single time anymore

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! 8D**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi ça va, je viens de faire l'acquisition d'une figurine de Takao magnifique dont je suis trop fière *-* Mais bref, tout le monde s'en fout !**

**Bref ! Plutôt que de faire ma dissertation, je vous présente le nouveau petit texte de Graveyard ! Beaucoup plus court que les deux précédents, mais dont je suis relativement contente, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour les reviews, les ajouts aux favoris et les follows ! Promis, un jour, je prendrai le temps de vous répondre o/**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

**Not a single time anymore**

La journée avait été horrible. Une de ces journées que Seijūrō détestait. Il avait eu plusieurs réunions épuisantes avec des partenaires et des investisseurs de l'empire Akashi, ainsi que des tas de dossiers de projets à étudier, des documents à lire attentivement et à signer, et tout un tas d'autres choses agaçantes.

Lui n'avait jamais voulu succéder à son père. Lui son rêve, c'était d'être joueur de Shogi professionnel. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, et voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé business man à plein temps, en charge de l'empire qui lui laissait une immense responsabilité sur les épaules, accompagnée de son lot de stress et de fatigue.

Heureusement, à la fin de ses journées, il pouvait toujours trouver du réconfort auprès de la personne qui partageait sa vie, son précieux Kōki. Leur histoire était vraiment folle, et si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un comme Furihata, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant.

Ainsi, Akashi était toujours soulagé de rentrer enfin chez lui pour retrouver son petit ami le soir. En se garant dans l'allée, il s'imaginait déjà le prendre dans ses bras et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, sucrée à cause de son shampoing au caramel, ce qui avait toujours le don de l'apaiser.

En tournant la clé dans la serrure, il se voyait l'embrasser et savourer ses lèvres avec passion, comme si toute la journée qu'ils avaient passée séparés avait été une éternité.

« _Tadaima* !_ », Lança-t-il en entrant dans le hall. Presque immédiatement, la voix de Kōki _résonna_, _semblant_ venir de la cuisine : « _Ah, Sei ! Okaeri* ! Devine quoi ? J'ai préparé ta soupe au tofu préférée pour le dîner ! ~_ »

Le rouge esquissa un sourire amer alors que la voix de son petit ami se perdait dans un coin de sa tête. Le grand appartement était sombre. Vide. Une seule paire de pantoufles attendaient dans l'entrée. Les siennes. Celles de Kōki avaient été rangées au fond d'un carton, dans un placard. Parce qu'il ne s'en servirait plus, alors pourquoi les garder sorties ?

Son trench coat restait en suspend dans sa main, comme s'il ne pouvait atteindre le porte-manteau pour l'accrocher, et son bras se mit à trembler, comme ses épaules. Il baissa la tête.

« _Ah... C'est vrai..._ », Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il réussit à accrocher sa veste et quitta ses chaussures. Il s'avança dans le couloir et arriva dans le salon. La grande pièce était baignée de la douce lumière orangée du soleil qui se couchait entre les immeubles. Il s'avança tout doucement d'un coin de la salle, en traînant des pieds, forçant ses jambes à avancer avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, parce qu'il savait que c'était trop douloureux d'approcher.

Il s'agenouilla devant la petite tablette en bois et fixa son regard humide sur le joli cadre doré dans lequel il pouvait encore voir le sourire de son Kōki.

« _...Tu n'es plus là..._ » Sa voix tremblait et un grand sourire amer fendait ses lèvres. Un sourire douloureux, accompagné d'un rire trop acerbe envers lui-même. Bien sûr, il avait encore oublié... Il était si fatigué lorsqu'il rentrait le soir qu'il en omettait souvent la triste réalité, et à chaque fois il se sentait un peu plus ridicule.

Il gardait les yeux rivés au même endroit. La photo avait été prise un ou deux mois avant qu'il ne le quitte. Ce jour-là, ils étaient allés pique-niquer à la demande de Furihata, dans un joli parc de Kyoto. Seijūrō en avait profité pour le photographier sous les cerisiers. Il avait l'air si heureux sur le cliché, si épanoui. Et le rouge l'était aussi, à ce moment-là.

Mais maintenant... tout était différent. Comment avait-on pu lui enlever son Kōki, cet être si pur qui avait su trouver ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, ce garçon qui lui avait donné tant de bonheur et qui l'avait toujours soutenu... comment pouvait-il continuer sans lui ?

« _Rendez-le moi !_ » Il était Akashi Seijūrō, il était absolu. Alors Dieu devrait lui obéir et lui rendre son aimé. Mais il avait beau ordonner et ordonner encore, il n'était pas écouté... Et il se sentait impuissant et vulnérable. Et il détestait ces sentiments qu'il avait banni de sa vie depuis longtemps.

Il n'y avait que s'il pouvait revoir Furihata qu'il pourrait en être libéré. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était destiné à se sentir si bas encore longtemps... Si cruel.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent davantage et son coeur se pressa dans sa poitrine. L'appartement était trop silencieux sans lui, la vie était trop triste sans lui. Et il se sentait si vide, sans lui.

«_ Tu me manque, Kōki..._ », Chuchota-t-il en séchant une larme qu'il refusait de laisser quitter ses yeux et étouffant un sanglot, « _Je voudrais que tu reviennes... Je le voudrais... tellement..._ »

Oh oui, tellement... Mais l'empereur, cette fois, ne serait pas obéi.

* * *

***Tadaima** : Je suis rentré

***Okaeri** : On peut le traduire par "_Bon retour_" ou "_Bienvenue à la maison_"

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**C'est la toute première fois que j'écris de l'Akafuri et pourtant, OMG JE LES AIME TROP ! Je sais que l'Akafuri est totalement crack, mais laissez-moi rêver ! *-* Ce couple est parfait, c'est totalement un de mes OTP, j'en suis tombée amoureuse !**

**Je pense qu'on peut dire que ce texte est une traduction/adaptation d'un petit doujinshi que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr****, sur le blog de yuka-liptus (je vous laisse aller le chercher si vous voulez ~) Parce que je l'avais trouvé trop beau et émouvant, et comme ça rentre dans le thème de Graveyard, bah voilà ! xD**

**Bref ! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir à l'auteur ! (profitez-en, vous pouvez vous lâcher et m'incendier pour avoir tuer Furi-chan ~ /pan/)**

**Et sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! :3**


	5. Cet autre monstre

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà le nouveau petit texte pour Graveyard que j'ai écris en attendant mon bus (qui ne passait que 1 heure 45 après que j'ai fini les cours -_-). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas pour une p'tite annonce ! :3**

* * *

**Cet autre monstre**

Ma plus grande passion a toujours été le basket. Depuis si longtemps que je ne peux même plus me rappeler quand ça a commencé, j'ai toujours eu cette balle orange entre les mains. Faut croire que j'avais ça dans le sang.

Déjà quand j'étais gosse, je pouvais tenir tête à des adultes sans la moindre difficulté, et en grandissant, je n'ai jamais cessé de m'améliorer. Plus les années passaient, plus mon talent grandissait sans sembler avoir de limite. Et je n'en avais jamais assez. j'aspirais à devenir toujours plus fort, j'aspirais à m'améliorer encore, toujours plus. Je voulais dépasser mes limites et celles des plus grands champions. Souvent, on m'a dit que j'étais sur le bon chemin, et lorsqu'on parlait de moi comme une "étoile montante", ça me motivait encore plus, comme rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire. J'avais soif de victoire. Je ne voulais pas être l'étoile, je voulais être le soleil ; L'astre absolu du basket-ball, celui qui irradie d'une lumière et d'une puissance inégalable. Mais jamais aussi soif de challenge, et je ne me lassais jamais d'affronter des adversaires tous plus forts les uns que les autres, pour m'améliorer encore moi-même.

Et c'est alors que ce surnom est apparu : « _monstre_. » Un monstre, hein ? Voilà le surnom dont j'avais éccopé. Alors c'était ainsi ? Lorsque j'ai été appelé ainsi pour la première fois, ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre, je me suis sentit mal. Puis... au fil du temps, j'y ai souri sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Un monstre... Un être surnaturellement puissant, bien au dessus du commun des mortels. En quelques sortes, j'avais gagné.

Dès lors, le basket, qui avait déjà commencé à m'ennuyer, est devenu une vraie plaie. Quel intérêt restait-il à jouer alors qu'il n'existerait jamais de joueur à ma mesure ? Je n'avais personne à défier qui pourrait me donner un minimum de fil à retordre. Il ne pouvait après tout pas naître deux monstres. J'étais seul avec ma puissance hors du commun, et ne trouvant personne pour me résister, je commençais à me complaire dans ma supériorité. Pourquoi chercher plus lorsque j'étais déjà un monstre ?

Je séchais l'entraînement, je séchais les matchs, je n'étais même plus sûr d'aimer encore le basket...

Et c'est alors que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir le moindre frisson, ce que je pensais impossible est arrivé. J'ai croisé la route d'un autre monstre. C'est quelques mois après avoir quitté le collège et la Génération des Miracles pour rejoindre le lycée Tōō que j'ai pu revoir Tetsu. Et il était accompagné de cette bête aux cheveux rouges et au regard brûlant de passion pour le sport que j'avais fini par tant me désintéresser. Kagami, c'est toi qui t'étais attiré l'attention de mon ancienne ombre.

J'avais déjà sentit que tu étais fort, lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés pour la toute première fois sur un terrain de street, mais j'étais sûr malgré tout que tu ne pourrais jamais me vaincre. J'ai peut-être été un peu naïf de penser ça, car j'ai pu me rendre compte de toute l'étendue de ta force au cours des matchs qu'on a disputé, et finalement, vous m'avez battu, Tetsu et toi.

Ma première défaite. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation, de perdre. Mais quand bien même j'avais perdu le match, j'avais gagné quelque chose. Depuis notre rencontre, je sentais doucement cette chose me revenir, et là, ça a été plus vif que jamais. Mon amour pour le basket, ma passion pour la balle orange m'était revenus, avec ce désir de challenge, et cette envie de me battre pour être le soleil.

J'avais trouvé en toi un autre monstre, et je voulais combattre pour mon honneur. C'est moi le monstre du basket, Kagami. C'est moi l'être surnaturellement puissant, et je ne te laisserait pas me prendre ça.

...Je ne voulais vraiment pas te laisser me prendre ça...

J'avais des rêves, tu sais ? Et de grands projets pour toi et moi. Mais il se trouve que par ta faute, je ne pourrai jamais les mener à bout. Je nous voyais, tu sais ? Toi et moi, dans des années, à fouler encore le parquet en même temps, pour nous affronter encore sur un terrain.

J'avais trouvé en toi un autre monstre, un homme à ma mesure, un rival, et... non. Ne m'y force pas. Ne me force pas à dire que j'avais trouvé plus en toi. C'est si mesquin, de là où tu es : au fond de ta tombe, sous cette stèle en marbre gravée d'écritures dorées.

C'est trop dur de perdre un ami, alors laisse-moi juste prétendre que nous ne l'étions pas. Sérieusement, Bakagami, comment est-ce que tu as pu oser m'faire ça ?! Et pas seulement à moi... T'as abandonné Tetsu, et toute ton équipe ; Ton frère Himuro, et ta mentor aux gros seins. Tu crois vraiment que t'avais le droit de nous laisser en plan comme ça ? Tu t'es jamais dit que p'têtre on avait des projets pour l'avenir ? Des projets dans lesquels t'étais inclus ! J't'en voudrai toujours d'avoir prit ce taxi, tu sais ? Et d'avoir eu cet accident... Crois pas que t'auras un traitement de faveur parce que t'es plus là ! Bordel...

Ouais, je le sais que c'est pas ta faute si t'es parti, mais faut bien que je jette le tord sur quelqu'un, non ? J'avoue que je flippe un peu, maintenant que t'es plus là. Est-ce que je vais reperdre goût au basket, maintenant que mon unique réel adversaire n'est plus de ce monde ? Eh, t'as vraiment pensé qu'à toi en mourrant... C'que t'es cruel.

Si tu savais l'état dans lequel tu m'a mis. Celui dans lequel tu nous a mis. J'crois qu'le pire, c'est Tetsu. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et ça fait qu'ajouter à ma rage de le savoir dans cet état. J'admet pas. Non, je peux pas admettre.

Une fois qu'on a goûté à l'absolu, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Et en jouant contre toi, j'ai connu l'absolu. Nous étions tous les deux sur un sommet, et on aurait pu se battre encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps pour savoir lequel de nous deux rayonnerait au Panthéon. Je suppose que maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à faire la route jusqu'en haut tout seul. Quoique du Ciel, là où tu es, t'es déjà plus haut que moi. Alors c'est toi le vainqueur, Bakagami ? Nan, ce s'rait trop simple, je ne vais pas te laisser faire comme ça !

Je vais continuer à faire grandir ma force. Même si je ne retrouverai jamais quelqu'un comme toi, je vais faire en sorte que lorsque je te rejoindrai, dans la cage aux monstres de Là-Haut, on puisse reprendre notre lutte où on l'avait laissée. T'as intérêt d'bosser dur toi aussi, que j'me fasse pas chier à m'entraîner pour rien !

Eh, Kagami... Quand je monterai te rejoindre, je te vaincrai. Je te ferai payer d'avoir laissé Tetsu, de m'avoir laissé moi, et je te montrerai que le Monstre-Soleil, c'est moi.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**... bon... Je suis assez mitigée pour ce texte-là. Il me laisse une impression étrange, comme si tout n'était pas vraiment cohérent, et que Aomine était un peu OOC... Mais bon, comme je me suis fait trop chier à le recopier à l'ordi, je le poste quand même ! J'espère que c'est pas trop trop raté, mais je comprendrais que vous n'aimiez pas...**

**Et oui, cette fois, je me suis attaquée à Kagami ! Au début, je pensais mettre Kuroko en deuxième personnage, mais je me suis dis que j'avais déjà fais un Kagami/Kuroko, et aussi que ce serait interessant de mettre le point de vue d'Aomine. Au final, c'est plus une introspection sur lui, mais bon xD**

**Bref ! Sur ce, je voulais vous dire que... LE BAC C'EST BIENTÔT ! *se tire une balle* Et du coup, il va vraiment falloir que je commence à me préparer pour ça. Alors je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire jusqu'à ce que cette connerie soit passée, donc vous n'entendrez sûrement plus parler de moi pendant quelques temps. Mais dès que j'en aurai fini (pour cette année), je m'engage à être active ! Je continuerai ce recueil, et j'écrirai (enfin) mes suites de Hangover ! **

**Breeeef ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :3**

**A bientôt ! o/**


	6. Let me love you endlessly

Yo !

Et ouais, c'est encore moi, alors que j'avais dis que je ne posterai rien avant d'avoir fini le bac, mais comme j'ai... comment dire... pas DU TOUT envie de réviser, bah me voilà !

Alors voilà un autre one-shot plein de joie, de bonne humeur et de papillons ! 8D Bien entendu, ceci était ironique ! C'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écris, certains pourront le trouver un peu cliché et niais, d'une certaine façon, mais c'est une situation qui me touche pour une certaine raison, alors voilà...

Enfin bref ! Comme d'hab', je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Let me love you endlessly**

20 heures avaient sonnées il y a quelques temps. Peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr. Il avait cru entendre sa montre biper au changement d'heure, mais il avait peut-être rêvé. Il n'avait pas bien écouté. Le salon était baigné par la lumière orange du soleil qui se couchait. Depuis le balcon, la vue sur le ciel rougissant était magnifique, mais il n'en avait que faire à ce moment précis. Rien de ce qui les entouraient n'importait en cet instant pour lui. Le silence qui pesait dans la pièce était plus désagréable que jamais. Il était terriblement lourd et affreusement étouffant.

D'habitude, le foyer était toujours animé lorsqu'il lui rendait visite ; avec la télévision allumée, ou bien la chaîne Hi-fi, ou simplement les éclats de voix de son petit ami qui lui manquaient en cet instant cruellement.

Pourtant, il était juste là, face à lui, assis sur le bord du canapé, la tête basse et les poings serrés posés sur ses genoux tremblants. Cela devait bien faire plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient comme ça, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit un mot. Debout à coté de la petite table basse, il gardait son regard figé sur lui, sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il lui avait annoncé.

« Muro-chin... Tu veux bien répéter.. », Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, faisant déjà un effort immense pour souffler ces mots. Le noiraud releva la tête vers lui, vivement, et l'éclair de colère dans son unique œil visible surprit profondément son partenaire de basket.

« Tu as très bien entendu, Atsushi ! Je... je vais... mourir... » Quand bien même il avait commencé en criant d'un ton plein de rage, sa voix s'était progressivement éteinte pour ne devenir à la fin qu'un tout petit murmure alors qu'il laissait sa tête repencher vers l'avant pour tenter de cacher la terreur dans son regard, et le dangereux tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il tentait de réprimer en la mordant presque jusqu'à sang.

Murasakibara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant douloureusement les informations. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une chose pareille se passe ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait découvert cette maladie ? Cette saloperie de maladie. Mortelle. Et incurable.

Le géant n'avait jamais vu Himuro dans cet état, mais au fond, il comprenait bien qu'il se retrouve comme ça. Il devait être terrifié. Mourir avait toujours été la plus grande crainte de l'Homme. Mourir... Tout perdre, tout laisser derrière, quitter tout ce qu'on avait jamais connu pour s'enfoncer dans des ténèbres inconnues. Ce devait être quelque chose de vraiment terrifiant que chaque être humain devait affronter un jour. Seul.

Tatsuya devait penser à tout ça. Il devait avoir peur. Le pivot de Yōsen aussi, se sentait frémir de terreur à l'idée de perdre le garçon dont il était amoureux, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son coeur, la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir s'éloigner de lui.

Mais il devait être fort pour pouvoir le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il ne devrait jamais craquer, et faire en sorte qu'il passe ses derniers moments sur terre dans le bonheur. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir en pleurant et en regrettant. Il l'aimait, et il voulait tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux jusqu'à la fin. Parce que c'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite : de toujours le rendre heureux.

Il s'assit près de lui dans le canapé et l'attira dans ses bras sans mal. Il sentit son t-shirt s'humidifier des larmes de son petit ami quand ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il glissa une main dans son dos pour lentement le caresser, tenter de le consoler. C'était une des choses les plus douloureuse à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu à faire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Muro-chin... ça va aller...

\- Atsushi..., Souffla l'américain en serrant le haut du violet dans ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, Je suis désolé... »

Au diable l'image qu'il donnait en temps normal. Comment aurait-il pu garder cette quasi-impassibilité qu'il affichait d'habitude dans un moment pareil. Il n'avait plus que faire de son apparence. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable, et il avait besoin qu'on le réconforte. Il avait besoin qu'on soit là pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait mourir. ça lui faisait tellement peur, c'était impossible. Non, comment une chose pareille était possible ? Il avait le souffle court, les poumons brûlants et la gorge nouée, perdu dans une panique de larmes. Il avait peur. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait... il voulait qu'on le sauve.

Ici était signée la promesse de moments difficiles pour l'avenir. A partir de maintenant, leur quotidien allait prendre un chemin plein de larmes et de douleur qu'ils auraient voulu éviter à tout prix. Mais le Sort a un bien curieux sens de l'humour, et se délecte toujours du malheur des Hommes.

-o-oOo-o-

Le temps passait sans que les choses ne s'améliorent. La nouvelle avait été dure à encaisser pour tout le monde. Pour leurs équipiers de basket, pour Kagami Taiga, pour Alexandra Garcia, et toutes les personnes qui appréciaient Himuro Tatsuya. Lui s'était replié dans la dépression. Il séchait souvent les cours, dormait mal et se nourrissait peu. C'était dur à voir. Terrible même. Murasakibara n'en pouvait plus de savoir que son petit ami se laissait ainsi dépérir. Il voulait lui redonner goût à la vie, pour lui permettre de profiter du peu qu'il lui en restait, à tout prix.

Ce jour-là, il entra dans son appartement sans frapper. Cela faisait longtemps que le noiraud lui avait donné un double des clés, au cas ou. Il trouva l'occupant des lieux dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer du thé. Bon, il buvait, c'était déjà ça.

« Muro-chin ! », L'interpella le plus grand avec un sourire. Il essayait de sourire quand il venait le voir, pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de légèreté, un peu de bonne humeur. Tatsuya se tourna vers lui, le visage décomposé, comme à l'accoutumée depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué son mal. « Bonjour Atsushi... »

L'arrivant vint se placer juste devant le malade qui semblait se méfier un peu de la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux violets. Le visage de Murasakibara se fit soudain très sérieux et solennel. Un étrange silence tomba, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Tous les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes, et le géant lança d'un seul coup : « Muro-chin, épouse-moi. »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent de surprise, et le sérieux de son homologue ne l'étonna que davantage. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux ? Était-il au courant qu'ils étaient encore mineurs ? Et que le mariage gay n'était bien vu au Japon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lubie qui lui passait par la tête !

Himuro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se fit couper la parole avant, comme si l'autre avait deviné ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Je sais que légalement, on ne le peut pas, mais... si on avait eu le temps... j'aurais voulu me marier avec Muro-chin... Alors faisons-le maintenant ! Pendant qu'on le peut encore ! »

Tatsuya mit quelques instants à assimiler son discours. Un instant, il fut d'abord touché et ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais le coté horrible le frappa rapidement. "Si on avait eu le temps"... "Pendant qu'on le peut encore"...

« Je refuse. » Atsushi ne sembla même pas étonné de cette réponse, même si une certaine tristesse apparut dans ses yeux. Tatsuya regardait ses pieds. Il avait rougi, et semblait ne pas oser lever les yeux. « Je ne peux pas accepter, Atsushi... Je... je ne veux pas... je... »

Les mots bloqués dans sa gorge, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Le violet soupira en serrant les poings, frustré, désespéré. Il avait espéré tant lui apporter de cette preuve d'amour. Il voulait qu'il se sente aimé, qu'il soit heureux avec lui aussi longtemps que possible. Il lança un regard à la porte de la chambre que l'autre venait de claquer, et il soupira encore une fois, le coeur lourd.

Himuro s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, et il laissait ses larmes ravager ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu lui faire une telle demande maintenant ? Il n'avait pas pu accepter. Il en avait eu envie, mais c'était impossible. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en refusant, mais c'était le mieux à faire. Il allait mourir, alors ils ne pouvaient pas se marier, même pour de faux. Ce serait trop cruel pour eux deux. Ce serait la promesse d'un bonheur qui leur était refusé, la promesse d'une vie longue et heureuse ensemble qu'ils ne pouraient jamais avoir.

Il ne voulait pas de ce cruel mensonge. Mais en même temps, il savait. Ô il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Ses jours étaient des tortures sans nom depuis qu'il savait que son temps était compté. Son rare sommeil était plein de cauchemars, et ses longues heures d'éveil n'étaient qu'angoisse. Il ne pensait qu'à la mort et au futur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il rêvait d'être sorti de cet enfer, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer Atsushi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans sa déchéance.

« Muro-chin... » La voix le fit tressaillir. Elle venait de l'autre coté de la porte, elle était toute proche. « Je sais que tu as peur, mais je suis là, tu sais. » Oui, il le savait. Et c'était bien là le problème. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre aussi. « Alors s'il te plait, Muro-chin, laisse-moi te soutenir ! Laisse-moi rester près de toi jusqu'au bout, et permet-toi d'être heureux encore un peu ! »

Le silence retomba, mais il savait que Murasakibara était toujours derrière la porte, et il avait comme le sentiment qu'il ne s'en irait pas. Être heureux encore un peu... avec lui... Oui, il en avait envie, mais il ne devait pas. C'était trop cruel.

« Je veux être avec toi, Muro-chin. Laisse-moi juste rester avec toi. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître le visage impassible de Tatsuya. Il avait séché toutes ses larmes, et tout ce qui le trahissait maintenant était ses yeux rougis. Il sortit dans le couloir pour faire face au plus grand qui le regardait avec une détermination sans failles, pour montrer qu'il pensait dur comme fer ce qu'il avait dit.

Le plus âgé soupira, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « J'ai vraiment peur, tu sais ? De mourir, de ne plus jamais pouvoir être avec toi, de ne plus jamais revoir les gens que j'aime, de ne plus jamais pouvoir jouer au basket et faire les choses qui me plaisent... Je devrais rester seul pour attendre la fin, parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais... si c'est la fin de ma vie, alors je voudrais avoir le droit d'être égoïste, parce que je veux rester avec toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. C'est ce que tu veux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors..; restons ensemble, mais tu dois me promettre une chose : ne me reproche jamais de devoir t'abandonner à un moment donné. »

Murasakibara étira un très léger sourire.

« Alors c'est oui ? Tu acceptes qu'on se marie ?

\- oui. »

C'était la première fois depuis trop longtemps que le noiraud se permettait un sourire, et en le voyant, Atsushi eut le sentiment qu'il avait réussi quelque chose. Qu'il arriverait à le rendre heureux encore quelques temps. Et ça le rendait, lui, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Alors ils se marièrent. Seuls quelques personnes furent invitées à la cérémonie chez Tatsuya, qui fut pleine d'émotions. C'était magnifique, une preuve d'amour déchirante, une preuve d'opposition féroce contre le destin tragique qui les attendaient, un combat pour le bonheur qu'on avait voulu leur voler. Des larmes avaient été versées, mais seuls des sourires s'étaient lus sur les visages.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent encore. Deux mois qu'on qualifia facilement d'heureux. Le couple passa plus de temps ensemble que jamais, profitant de chaque seconde égrainée en compagnie de l'autre.

Tatsuya disparut un jour de printemps, dans son sommeil. Une mort sans souffrance, paisible, après une vie courte mais sans regrets. Quand on l'a enterré, il portait la bague que Murasakibara lui avait offerte comme alliance. Il n'avait pas eu les moyens d'acheter une vraie bague de mariage, mais celle-là avait énormément plu à son bien-aimé disparu.

Il avait eu raison, ce jour-là. Ce mariage avait rendu la séparation encore plus douloureuse, encore plus insoutenable. C'était la chose la plus affreuse qui soit au monde, et aucun autre mal ne pouvait égaler celui de perdre l'être auquel on était le plus lié. Il était des blessures dont un coeur ne guérissait jamais, et celle-ci était la plus profonde de toutes.

La vie ne serait plus jamais la même, mais pour Murasakibara Atsushi, elle continuait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il haïrait tant d'être toujours en vie quand celui qu'il aimait plus que tout était au fond de cette fosse, à jamais. Il avait cru avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer, mais finalement, il n'avait fait que se donner des illusions. Il n'y avait qu'en expérimentant la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime qu'on se rendait compte de la douleur que cela causait.

Mais il avait promis qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de l'avoir laissé. Et il ne regrettait rien. Ils avaient passé les instants les plus beaux de leur vie ensemble, et chacun resterait un souvenir immuable dans son esprit, jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans l'autre monde où ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

Ils avaient prêté serment de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, mais même la mort ne pourrait briser l'affection qu'ils se portaient. L'anneau que chacun portait au doigt était la preuve physique de leur lien qu'on ne pouvait pas couper.

L'amour était plus fort que tout. Plus fort que la peur, plus fort que la mort, et plus fort que la douleur de la perte. Il entretenait l'espoir, car on ne peut séparer des êtres qui s'aiment.

Car les âmes sœurs finiront toujours par se retrouver, au bout du compte.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je trouve la fin un peu bizarre... Peut-être parce que j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme quand je l'ai écrite, mais j'en suis contente quand même ! Et puis à la base, ça devait pas être ce couple là qui devait être abordé, mais comme le couple que je visais à la base est déjà exploité dans un autre OS et que j'essaye de varier les personnages, bah voilà ! ^^

Cette situation est arrivée à une amie à moi, et c'était tellement triste et émouvant que j'étais obligée d'écrire un texte sur ça ! Et je lui rends un petit hommage aussi, comme ça ^^

Bref ! Sur ces pensées déprimantes, je retourne à mes révisions ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review :3

A bientôt !


End file.
